After the fabrication of integrated circuit packages, the packages are usually tested for functionality, electrical continuity, etc., by placing the leads of the package into a test carrier and then into a testing device. The outside dimensions of these test carriers are standardized to fit the test machine and the internal package receiving configuration and dimensions accommodate the size of the package under test. Accordingly, it is common to provide a number of test carriers of the same external dimension for use in the testing machine but with an internal size to accommodate the size of the package under test.
If the package under test meets the criteria required of it, the package is then placed into an electronic system in which the integrated circuit is to operate; usually the system for which the integrated circuit was designed. To connect the package into the system, the tested package is usually placed in a system connector which is attached electrically in several ways to other conductors in the system for the operation of the package in the system.
With the continued development of integrated circuit packages and the increase in the number of leads, and for other reasons, the handling of the packages, their transportation, their insertion into the testing machine and into the system in which the package is to be used, has been difficult without disturbing the layout of the leads, as by bending, or without damaging. If such a disturbance or damage does occur, insertion of the package into the test carrier and/or the system connector is tedious to say the least. One has to straighten out the leads, either manually, or by still another machine, and during this process, sometimes one or more of the leads are broken, rendering the package almost useless.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system which eliminates the difficulties of the prior art and provides a means for protecting the integrated circuit package and its leads during handling, testing, transportation, and insertion into an electronic system.